


A Bitter Good Bye or a Sweet Hello?

by Kn1ght_0f_t1m3



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, cussing (derp), gay stuff (read the ship XD), no offensiveness intended... if it happens to be offensive, other random shit, possibly small / really large grammar mistakes, probably some really shitty fluff, trigger warning?, violence (cuz I like it)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-16 23:39:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 12,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3506906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kn1ght_0f_t1m3/pseuds/Kn1ght_0f_t1m3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirk Strider and Jake English were regular roommates until an unexpected conflict at work and a terrible act of revenge from a certain family member...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dirk Strider was sitting on his bed as he calmly searched his phone for some fun. His roommate, Jake English, was in the living room watching a horror story before bed. Typical. No matter how many times Dirk told him not to, Jake just keeps on going back for a midnight thrill. 

As Dirk continued to search his phone, a grin tugged at his lips. He could hear the bone rattling screams of the television as he searched up some smut. Dirk grumbled at the straits. He disliked it because he enjoyed having to watch the competition for dominance. 'What could make it better?' He thought as he clicked on a video. 

A dark blush creeped across Dirk's face as he imagined his and Jake's faces plastered onto those people. "Oh, that'll make everything better." He mumbled.

Soft hic's and sniffles caused Dirk to pry his eyes away from the screen and look up. Jake was standing at the doorway. Crying, voice cracking, and a complete mess. 

"D-Dirk…" 

His words sounded more like a whine to Dirk. "Jake? What's wrong? I thought I told you no horror after-" His voice was cut off when Jake clung to his shirt.

"I-I know!" He clenched Dirk's shirt tightly and let out another hic "I kn-know…" he said, sounding a bit desperate. Jake swallowed hard before another train of sobs came. "C-can I sleep w-with y-you tonight?" Jake shook furiously which caused his voice to do the same as he hiced again "please…?"

Dirk sighed softly and rubbed Jake's back as he gazed up at him. Jake had his pleading look behind his emerald eyes. The one Dirk could never refuse as Jake waited desperately for his answer. Dirk and Jake had moved into an apartment together to split the rent between them until they had enough money so they could each buy their own houses. 

He nodded slightly "okay. Only until you sweat this out."

Jake didn't move for a while before he nodded slowly and let go of Dirk's shirt. Dirk set his phone down and watched as Jake got settled into his bed. He had his back turned to Dirk with his arms wrapped around himself to calm down. 

Dirk curled up and faced the wall. He took off his shades and closed his eyes as soon as Jake's breathing calmed down. He slipped far off into sleep.

The bed suddenly shook with another wave of sobs from Jake. It wasn't the killing or the gore that he feared. It was the eyes that were filled with bloodlust. Jake cried out in his sleep and curled into a tight ball. "Dirk!" He pleaded helplessly at his roommate. 

Dirk jerked awake and looked over his shoulder at Jake. He frowned and stroked Jake's hair to soothe him. "It's okay, man," he soothed, hoping that his voice would penetrate the thick wall between dreams and reality. 

Jake hugged himself tightly before opening his soaked eyes and looking back at Dirk. Jake looked away and rolled over to face him. He leaned into Dirk's touch and closed his eyes. He silently hoped that Dirk would watch over him even though he knew all too well that he would.

Dirk smiled and brought Jake to his chest once he was fast asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Jake slowly blinked awake from his long sleep. He looked up at golden eyes whom could only belong to Dirk. "Ah, welcome back, Sleeping Beauty."

Jake snorted softly and grabbed his glasses from where Dirk set them down on the nightstand. "Did you really stay up all night?" He asked in his thick English accent.

Dirk nodded. "All fucking night." He sighed and rubbed his eyes before grabbing his anime shades. Jake grinned a little.

"Sorry old boy," Jake said. And he was completely sincere about it. Jake never let his apologies go to waste. 

All Dirk did was shrug. "Nah, it's alright. I couldn't sleep much anyway. But you!" He laughed "you even drooled on me! It was hilarious!"

Jake blushed. "W-well you deserved it!"

Dirk laughed even harder. "How?" 

"For being such a dumbass. And for not falling asleep. It's going to cost you."

Dirk waved him off. "Yah, yah. Whatever, English."

Jake frowned and climbed out of Dirk's bed. He squeaked softly as he stepped on one of Dirk's smuppets and growled before he threw it at Dirk's face. "You're such a pig," he mumbled before he walked out of his room.

Dirk rolled his eyes after he let himself be hit by a lime puppet's ass. He stretched his stiff muscles and looked out the window fondly. The apartment was pretty high up so he got a nice view of the downtown Houston buildings. He had been aware of a family problem. Dirk thought about it with a sigh. If he was going to get a call from his mad cousins, so be it. He wanted to spend the weekend with Jake even if it was just as friends. 

Dirk could hear Jake's soft hums from the small kitchen they owned as he got dressed in dress pants with a light orange button down. 

Jake looked to the figure that had walked into the kitchen with slight fear before he let his shoulders relax. "Oh, it's just you," he said with a slight sigh of relief.

Dirk smiled a little. "Who did you expect? The mailman?"

Jake grumbled. "No. You just caught me off guard. I'm cooking, dummy."

Dirk rolled his eyes. "Okay," he said as he threw his hands up innocently. 

Jake snorted and went back yo his work. "Some eggs, Mister Strider?" He asked with a smile as he caught Dirk in the middle of licking his lips hungrily.

He nodded and took his respective plate. "Thanks, Mister English."

Jake smiled and nodded back before sitting down at the small table with Dirk. They ate with few exchanged words but silence over all. 

"Let's walk!" Jake said with a happy smile. 

"Seriously, Jake? Now? We could be late." 

"Please? It's a lovely day! I think we should both enjoy it."

Dirk had to admit, he kinda wanted to walk with Jake too. He let out a soft sigh. "Fine. We can walk."

Jake grinned and went to go get ready, giving Dirk some time to shower. 

Soon, they were both out the door and away from the complex. Jake smiled as he looked around at the clear sky that cloaked the world. 

Dirk smiled a little and resisted the urge to take the brunette's hand. He blushed a little as Jake bit his lip at a cold wind. Christ those teeth…

Dirk could never keep dirty thoughts about Jake away. No matter how hard he tried, those thoughts would never go out of reach. He was just happy that Jake couldn't read minds. 

Jake gazed up at Dirk and chucked at his blush. "Did I miss a lass's skirt getting caught in the wind?"

Dirk grumbled and lightly pushed Jake. "No. It's just a bit cold."

Jake laughed but didn't comment any further. 

Dirk checked his phone for the time. They were almost there and had a few minutes to spare.


	3. Chapter 3

Dirk yawned once they had reached the door to the giant office building. Jake let out a sigh. "I told you so."

Dirk rolled his eyes "I'll live. Besides, whose fault is it?"

Jake frowned and couldn't ignore the guilt that prodded him. 'What if he gets fired for taking a nap?'

Dirk coughed a little to get him back to reality as he calmly held the door open for Jake. 

Jake looked up and walked in with a small 'thanks o'chap'. 

Dirk nodded and slipped in after Jake. He took a deep breath of the air that was thick with the cologne of many different men. They were still pretty new to the company, but not too new to know that there was a thick competition with the company next door. 

Dirk had an experience once. Almost drowning in piss isn't something that is easy to forget. Dirk was glad to be swift enough to smash the worker's face into the urinal. 

Jake held open the door for Dirk while he was still in his daze. Dirk shook his head to let go of his thoughts from the traumatizing moment. 

They walked to their cubicles which were side by side. Dirk looked around at his practically empty space. He had a picture of him and his brother with his puppet, Lil' Cal. Besides that, he had three smuppets scattered about and a bit of paper work he needed to complete by the end of the month. 

He flopped down on his office chair and spun around a bit before starting on the paperwork. 

Dirk heard Jake get up a moment later "I need to go to the lavatory. I'll be back soon."

Dirk nodded and turned back to his computer screen. Jake had left leaving him to do a project on his own. 

Jake walked into the bathroom and chose a stall. He froze as he heard the door slam behind him. There was a menacing chuckle. "I see someone's come rather… unprotected."

Jake could practically feel the grin along with the drilling eyes on his back. He spun around to face whoever it was from next door. A tall man that looked about twenty eight stood behind Jake in a black suit with brown almost black hair. He had maroon eyes, almost the color of a dark bruise.

His breath caught as the man stepped closer, fingering something in his dark pocket. Jake didn't want to show his fear. He never wanted to, but the mans eyes were just like the ones in the move; longing for blood. Bloodlust. 

Jake felt his heart speed up with fear until he couldn't keep from shaking. He stepped back. The man charged, sending Jake running into a stall. No one else was here. What a perfect time to strike. Jake tried slamming the door on the man, but unseen muscles rippled beneath the worker's suit and he slammed Jake against the wall. Jake gasped as he tried to regain his lost breath. The man pressed him harder against the wall as Jake squirmed to get his arms free to land at least one blow. Jake let out a strangled cry of frustration and kneed the man in the groin. Then the stomach. The man growled to mask his pain. 

"Hard way huh?" He hissed. Jake sucked in a breath as a silver handle glared at him.


	4. Chapter 4

Dirk frowned. Jake was taking way too long for his liking and Dirk needed him to finish the rest of the project. Dirk sighed and got up to go look for him. 

The man wrapped a hand around Jake's neck and glared at him. Jake coughed as he struggled to breathe around the man's strong hand. He shuddered as he looked into the eyes that where filled with a murderous intent. The man pressed his hand closer to Jake's throat. Jake closed his eyes as warm tears of frustration ran down his cheeks he let out an airy scream as the blade of a Swiss knife slowly passed through the skin on his arm. 

Dirk walked into the bathroom and heard the screams he frowned with worry and looked around. He paused at the thirteenth. The only stall with a closed door. "Seriously?" He mumbled. 

Jake gasped and tried to gather his voice "D… Dirk…!" 

"Hush!" The man slid the knife in further, causing another cry of pain from Jake. 

Dirk forced himself not to panic. He knew the door would be locked so he dove for the top of the door. He growled as he heaved his body up using his arms. The man saw the act and pressed the handle to Jake's arm horizontally, took the knife out, and let go of Jake's throat. Jake let out another scream and let himself fall to the bloodstained floor. 

Dirk threw himself on the man. "Slick." He hissed. 

Slick grinned and drew his knee up to plant it into Dirk's gut. Dirk grunted and threw a flurry of fists at Slick's face. Slick shielded his face with his arms with a bloody nose and teeth cut cheeks. 

Slick spit out his blood to the side. 

"Give it up," growled Dirk, "you're so pathetic. He's just new, asshole!"

Slick chuckled. "All the more reason to be rid of him."

Dirk growled. He felt vicious. He only partly knew why but he wasn't sure. Dirk smashed Slick's head against the floor, desperate to knock Slick unconscious. Slick laughed manically and his pupils dilated to small dots in his irises.

Jake watched the battle with wide eyes. He didn't quite know what was going on and shook his head to shake off the blur that crowded his eyes behind his cracked glasses. 

Dirk continued until Slick begged. He begged the be let go. He begged for the noise to stop. He begged for the blood to stop. He begged for his skull not to be smashed into his head. He begged for Dirk to stop. So Dirk did. 

Jake watched an orange and black blur get off of the pure black one with a few specs of red. Like red stars on an orange sky. The black blur got smaller as Slick curled up, holding his head in his hands. Jake sighed softly and closed his eyes. He was loosing quite a bit of blood and not to mention the oxygen that he was kept from collecting thanks to Slick. He felt himself get picked up and he didn't care at this point. Jake just leaned on the figure that gave him a sense of security. 

Dirk left the bathroom. The office. The level. The building and brought Jake home, rather rushed and thankful for the partly empty streets. Jake looked pretty beaten. Bruises covered him along with a giant cut on his arm that used to be covered with tan skin and a faint artery that peeked through. Slick hit him right on the artery and it angered Dirk. He wanted to keep Jake safe. Another cut was on his forehead with a steady stream of red liquid that stained his face along with old tears.


	5. Chapter 5

Jake woke up in Dirk's room. He looked to his left arm that was now covered with a white bandage. He could see by simply looking up that that was the same deal for his forehead. He could breathe easy and movement caught his right eye. He cried pathetically at the thought that it could be Slick. 

"It's okay." The soothing voice caught Jake by surprise and he looked over to see that it was Dirk. The Dirk that hat comforted him that night. The Dirk that had saved him from a slow death. 

Dirk wrapped his arms around Jake and a sudden tug from him said that he should climb in too. Jake hid his face deep in Dirk's chest as he brought Dirk closer to him. "H-he had those eyes. S-Slick had them… the eyes that are full of b-bloodlust…" 

Dirk nodded, "yes. He did. But Slick's gone now. Our colleagues threw that fucker in jail."

Jake looked up at Dirk, "r-really?"

Dirk nodded again, "really."

Jake closed his eyes and nodded as Dirk sat up slightly, bringing Jake up with him. Jake clung to Dirk like a leach, never wanting to let go. He shifted closer, never wanting to be separated from Dirk. Jake started crying. He sobbed and wrapped his arms tightly around Dirk as he stoked Jake's hair. 

After Jake finished up and calmed down a little, he looked up at Dirk for the small golden rings of hope. Jake placed his hands on Dirk's cheeks. 

"I want to see your eyes." He whispered, "I know your eyes won't hurt. You're eyes aren't full of bloodlust." 

Dirk smiled slightly and set his shades to the side before looking into Jake's eyes. Jake looked back up into Dirk's. 

"Why do you hide them all the time?" 

Dirk blushed lightly "Jake…," he sighed softly, "my eyes are only for you."

Jake blushed darkly. "Dirk I-I lo-!" Jake let himself blurt out before Dirk silenced him with a soft kiss. 

Jake closed his eyes blissfully and kissed Dirk back. 

After a couple of seconds of kissing, Dirk slowly broke the kiss with a small smirk. 

"Yah, I love you too, Jake."

Jake smiled and shifted a lot closer. Dirk allowed him to before he pulled Jake up on his lap and let him press their bodies together with a tight embrace. Jake wrapped his legs around Dirk's waist to bring their hips closer together. This in turn turned Dirk on by a lot. 

Jake couldn't keep his lips from tugging up into a smile as he felt Dirk's heart drum against his own chest. He let himself bask in Dirk's heat as he subconsciously rolled his hips in lazy circles against Dirk. This caused Dirk to pant and pull Jake in for a rough kiss. 

Jake smiled and kissed Dirk back, casually nipping at the corners of Dirk's mouth. Dirk moaned under his breath and slid his hands down to Jake's ass. Jake shivered and slid his hands to Dirk’s. He pressed Dirk’s hands harder against his own butt. 

Dirk grinned and did as Jake silently asked of him. Jake pressed his ass into Dirk’s hands. 

Dirk growled softly, "grind." He said strictly against Jake’s lips. "Grind."

Jake whined softly but obeyed Dirk's command. Dirk pressed his hands harder into Jake's butt in return. Jake let himself moan as Dirk continued their kiss. Jake took his hands away from Dirk's arms and started working his hands up Dirk's shirt.


	6. Chapter 6

Jake woke up the next morning and enjoyed the comfort of Dirk's arms wrapped around his torso. He snuggled deeper into Dirk's naked chest and closed his eyes again, lulled by the drumming of his heart. Jake knew that he was madly in love with Dirk, and he couldn't hide it now. 

Jake now knew why Dirk's eyes were so wild that day. Now, looking back, he realized that Dirk had always been in love with Jake. Since they had moved in together after college, Jake had always felt safer beside Dirk and enjoyed the mere fact of being around Dirk. 

Dirk woke up a couple of minutes later and gazed down at Jake's bare body. He grinned a little as he recalled the noises that Jake made while Jake was the sub, leaving him to be the dom. Jake looked up at Dirk with a wide grin. 

Dirk chuckled and rolled his eyes at Jake. Jake shifted up and pecked Dirk's lips, "g'morning." 

Dirk smiled, "morning."

Jake pecked Dirk's lips before he started to get up. Dirk growled and pulled Jake back down so their bodies, marked with love bites, were pressed together again. Jake squirmed in Dirk's grip as Dirk wrapped his arms and legs tightly around Jake. Jake huffed and curled back into Dirk. Dirk closed his eyes in the hopes to fall asleep again until a sharp pain hit his chest. He let out a soft moan and looked down to see that Jake was enlarging and darkening one of the marks that was located in the middle of his chest. 

Jake gazed up at Dirk, his eyes playful and victorious. Dirk grinned in approval and put a hand behind Jake's head to hold it there. Jake sighed happily and continued his work as he listened intently to Dirk's soft noises. Jake leaned back a little to admire his work.

Jake's breath caught. His heart sped up and he shivered harder then normal. There, on Dirk's chest, laid two marks, like a pair of eyes. He couldn't hear Dirk's voice anymore. His ears were ringing as his blood pounded in his ears. His trauma took over. Now, the marks were no longer maroon dots over peach skin, they were eyes. Slick's eyes. Murderous and menacing.


	7. Chapter 7

Jake sobbed but was unable to scream over the tightness of his vocal chords. Dirk was now Slick. Jake couldn't shake the image away as his panic took over. He kicked Dirk away and scrambled out of bed. 

"Jake? What's up with you?" Dirk asked as he scanned Jake. 

Jake coughed and ran to the bathroom. Dirk ran after him to find him gagging into the toilet. Jake continued to sob as Dirk rubbed his back.

"Don't touch me!" Screamed Jake before more waist was let out. He coughed when he was finished and scrambled against the wall. "Don't come near me! I hate you! I hate you! Go rot in hell!" He sobbed again.

Dirk stared at Jake with wide eyes. "J-Jake? What the hell?"

Jake held his head in his hands. "Make it stop…," he whispered, now having a major headache. "Please…" Jake fell to the side and onto the floor as he continued to shake furiously.

Dirk stared at Jake, wide eyed. "Jake…" he tried to keep his voice from shaking as he spoke, "what's wrong, man?"

Jake curled into a tight ball and continued to sob. He coughed on his own tears as Dirk let himself fall to his knees beside Jake. 

Behind the blur of his tears, his vision lifted and he saw a pale Dirk beside him. Jake, still sobbing, hugged Dirk tightly and cried into his chest. 

He continued to shake as he spoke. "Y-you were Slick!" He chocked out, "you turned into S-Slick… I thought I-I was going to die… to be raped… t-tortured…" Jake let himself curl his naked body onto Dirk's.

Dirk hesitantly wrapped his arms around Jake, still in shock. "You told me you hated me…" he whispered after a long while.

Jake's gaze shot up at Dirk. Now he was shocked too. 'Dirk would never believe such harsh words… is it because they came from me?' "D-Dirk you know that's not true." Jake said softly. "I love you so much, Dirk."

"But you meant it…" Jake was surprised at the small squeak that came with the whisper. Dirk took in a breath. "I'm so clingy aren't I? Just a fucking waste of time. Just another guy to brush off like all the rest." 

Jake wanted to cry even more now. Did all loved ones do this? Make the person they love think that lowly of themselves? "Dirk that's not true! That's not true at all. I thought you were Slick… I love it when you cling to me. I love you. I love you, Dirk. I want you to cling to me. I want you to take up all of my time. I want you to be my main focus. But I hate to see you like this. I hate Slick for traumatizing me." Jake wrapped his arms even tighter around Dirk, "but I will always love you, Dirk Strider. Always."

Dirk looked down at Jake, his emerald eyes were pleading and truthful. Okay, he was either a really good liar or telling the truth. 

Jake gazed back up into Dirk's golden orange eyes. They looked like empty pits of nothingness no emotion. Just loneliness. Jake slowly leaned up and parted Dirk's lips with his own. It took Dirk a few seconds before he moved his lips along with Jake's. Jake pulled Dirk closer so their bodies were pressed together again. Just like Jake wanted. Just like Dirk needed. 

 

Jake traced all of the marks on Dirk's body. "You're mine," he whispered into the kiss.

Dirk couldn't help but grin and deepened the kiss. He felt like he was drowning in his own love for Jake. Jake slowly pulled away. "I love you." Dirk beat Jake to it.

Jake sighed happily and snuggled into Dirk's chest. "I love you too, mate."

Dirk ran his hands over Jake causing a low moan. Jake looked up at Dirk to see that there were still tears in his eyes. Jake quickly wiped them away. He loathed seeing Dirk cry. 

"You're too strong to cry." He whispered out his thoughts.

Dirk sighed and rubbed Jake's back. "I'm not strong. I'm terrified. I'm terrified of being alone…" He whispered softly.


	8. Chapter 8

Jake bit his lip, feeling that what he would say would be cheesy ('cuz it is). "Dirk… I'll never leave you." Jake shook his head. "I love you too much to do that. If I left you, I wouldn't be Jake English anymore."

Dirk brought Jake closer for a nice make out session. Jake shivered and let out soft moans when Dirk pulled away to kiss certain spots. Dirk started making marks along one of Jake's traps. Jake's eyelids started to drop slightly with pleasure until his eyes were hooded and he had a pleased smile stamped on his lips.

Jake could feel Dirk whisper an 'I love you' after every mark he made. Dirk pulled away to press Jake against the wall and continue to mark him. Jake's hips were now between Dirk's naked legs.

Jake stroked Dirk's hair and let his eyes close completely. He felt heavy with pleasure and thanked the wall for its support. Jake slowly started slipping back into sleep as Dirk continued with his work to pleasure Jake.

Dirk looked up at Jake and snorted softly as silent snores came from his slightly parted lips. He shifted and slid his hands under Jake's legs and his back. Jake subconsciously leaned towards Dirk. He smiled a little and lifted Jake up. "Allie-op," he mumbled. Jake's lips cracked a small smile and he snuggled into Dirk.

Dirk carried Jake over to the bed and laid him down. He pulled the sheets over Jake's shoulders and got dressed in a white tee with an orange hat emblem. He slipped on some jeans and went into the kitchen area. His stomach growled angrily at him as he started to get out some ingredients.

Dirk made some pasta for Jake and himself. He set his plate down on the table and put Jake's in the oven so it wouldn't get cold. He sat down in his chair and shifted to get comfortable. 

Halfway through eating, there were angry knocks at the door. Dirk grumbled. He didn't want to talk to anyone or answer anyone but if he didn't, they would wake up Jake. He got up to answer the door. 

His eyes widened. 

How did he know where Dirk lived?


	9. Chapter 9

Dirk stared challengingly at the person who had appeared at his door. "What do you want?" He spat.

The person slapped Dirk hard. "You know damn well." He growled. 

Dirk caught the hand right before it made contact. "And you know damn fucking well that I wasn't going to go to some dumb funeral that belonged to the people who abandoned me." 

The person's eyes blazed with fury. He straightened up before charging at Dirk. Dirk let out a breath as his back made contact with the floor. He rolled over quickly so the person was beneath him. Dirk punched the person on the chest. 

"Caliborn just go home," he growled. 

Caliborn hissed slightly, "why?" He spotted the dark marks that were on Dirk's neck and chest. "Because you had sex?"

Dirk growled and punched Caliborn again. "Leave. I don't want to see your shitty face anymore."

Caliborn grinned and gave Dirk a blow of his own. Dirk growled as blood dropped in his mouth from where his teeth had cut his cheek. "Is she here?" Caliborn grinned. 

"I'm not telling you shit." Dirk hissed. The two boys went down in a flurry of fists. Finnaly, Caliborn was on top again. He planted his hands down on Dirk's chest with a wide smirk.

He pressed his palms harder into Dirk's chest. "No…" Caliborn licked his lips. "It's a 'he' isn't it?" He let out a crazed laugh as he saw Dirk's eyes flash for a brief millisecond, showing him that it was true. Caliborn's laughter grew harder. Dirk's arms struggled beneath Caliborn's knees as he tried to break free. "I might just take him for myself!"

Dirk growled and tried using all of his strength to get his arm out from under Caliborn's weight. Then the laughter stopped and Caliborn looked up. 

He grinned until it seemed like the corners of his mouth reached the tips of his ears. "Well, well. What a wonderful surprise." He said in a deep tone.

Dirk glanced up and gasped. "No…" he breathed out.

There, at the doorway, stood Jake.

~ ~ ~

Jake who was now clothed stood wide eyed as he saw the two boys in the midst of their fighting. Jake could feel the rage piling up. He ran and tackled Caliborn. He threw him off Dirk and threw a train of punches at him. 

Dirk stared at the fight, completely shocked of what Jake had just done. Caliborn reached into his pocket and grabbed a pure white cloth. Dirk's eyes widened. "Jake!" He tried to warn before Jake took a whiff. 

Jake seemed to understand because he took a deep breath before Caliborn pressed the cloth to Jake's nose and mouth. Jake struggled to pull Caliborn's hand away as Dirk rushed to do the same. It was too late. Jake couldn't hold his pants in. His throbbing blood needed oxygen desperately. 

Dirk caught Jake and in that instant, Caliborn took the chance to press the cloth to Dirk's face. However, Dirk's lungs were much stronger than Jake's. He slipped to the side and out of Caliborn's grip. He growled as Dirk quickly got to his feet. Caliborn stood to face him. Dirk continued to doge Caliborn's attacks until Caliborn's back met the wall. 

Caliborn grinned and Dirk's eyes widened when he realized what he had done. Caliborn quickly spun and pressed Dirk against the wall. He then pressed the cloth filled with chloroform to Dirk's nostrils and mouth.

"Let's see it." Caliborn said in a crazed tone. "Let's see the look on your face when the one you love gets ripped away from you." Caliborn laughed like a maniac. "Oh, I'll show you pain! I'll give it to you on a silver platter!"

Dirk couldn't help but stare at Jake's limp and drugged body. What lay ahead of them was unpredictable, but Dirk knew all too well that it was going to be painful. He would never get a rest. First Slick and now Caliborn. Dirk loved Jake and he would keep him safe. Even if it risked his own safety. 

Dirk could feel his face turn from red to purple. He couldn't help it. His lungs screamed at him and it was impossible to kill yourself by simply holding your breath. Your body would always try and avoid that at all costs.

Dirk took a whiff

And watched the world go down

Into a long tunnel 

Of black.


	10. Chapter 10

Jake woke up in pure darkness. If it wasn't for his sense of touch and smell, he would have thought that he was still drugged. He tried to move but a heavy weight that surrounded his left and right ankle. He shivered and lied down due to exhaustion from the panic and fight he had earlier. The ground was cold beneath his tired torso. Jake shifted forward, seeking warmth from Dirk. 

His eyes widened when he realized that Dirk wasn't by his side. He searched frantically in the darkness. "Dirk?" He called out to the empty room. He slid his hand over the cold air. "Dirk!"

Dirk jolted awake and searched the black pit that he had woken up in. Jake's voice bounced off the walls. If there were any. He crawled in the direction where the voice was strongest, dragging the shackles he had around both ankles so the metal ball made a dull noise against the stone floor. He reached out with one hand until it met another. He slid his hand up the figure's arm, neck, cheek.

"Jake?" He whispered the figure collapsed into Dirk's arms and hugged him tightly.

"Yes," Jake whispered into Dirk's shoulder.

Dirk wrapped his arms around Jake and never let go. Jake shifted to rest his head on Dirk's chest. Dirk buried his face in Jake's hair and let some tears fall. Would they ever get a break? Could they not have anymore peaceful days? "I'm so sorry…" Dirk whispered. 

Jake closed his eyes. "For what? None of this is your fault."

"Yes it is. If I had just gone to that damn funeral because I knew that Caliborn was going to come looking for me we-"

"We what?" Jake interrupted. "If you would have gone to that funeral I wouldn't be alive period." 

Dirk shifted and crossed his legs. "Yes but… I'm so tired of putting up with myself." He let more tears fall onto Jake's scalp as soft hic's forced their way out of him. "I'm such a mess."

Jake shifted and sat on Dirk's lap, thankful for his warmth. "You were alone before. Now you have me."

Dirk stayed silent although there was one thought in his head; but for how much longer?

"Who is Caliborn anyway?" Jake glanced up at Dirk.

Dirk sighed softly. "Caliborn is my cousin. The person that died was his wife. Now that he found out that you're my boyfriend he is going to find the worst fucking way possible for him to take you away from me. He knows death won't work because I'll probably kill myself whenever I get the chance." Dirk looked around to find nothing but a slightly visible lump on his chest and black. "I don't know exactly what he is planing… but I don't have a doubt that it will be painful."

Dirk felt Jake shudder against his chest. "We'll be free again." 

Dirk nodded slightly. "I'll do anything I can to make sure that it happens."

Jake nodded. Dirk felt Jake get a little heavy after a while as Jake fought to stay awake. He felt Jake yawn and smiled before he laid back and kept Jake on his chest. Jake smiled and let himself drown in his exhaustion. Dirk stayed awake and ran his fingers trough Jake's hair too soothe him. That's all Jake needed at this point. 

Dirk was almost too scared to sleep. Troubling thoughts of what lies in wait before him and Jake haunted him. Caliborn was capable of anything. Slick was now just like a mere hill that they had to get past. Caliborn was a mountain. 

 

Dirk looked down at Jake. It pained him to see how weak they both must look. He was going to escape with Jake.

But how?

~ ~ ~

Dirk must have fallen asleep because he awoke to a loud slam. There was a soft click and bright lights came on. He squinted in the newfound brightness and looked at Jake. Jake rubbed his eyes and sat up on Dirk's legs so Dirk could sit up too. 

Dirk propped himself up on his elbows as footsteps were heard against the moist stone floor. He looked in their direction and made out a very bright Caliborn. He wasn't dressed his finest. That worried Dirk. 

Caliborn snorted in disgust at how close Jake was to Dirk. Soon, everything would be perfect for Caliborn. Soon, he would get his revenge. He chuckled at the thought. Yes, everything would soon be wonderful. 

"Get up you shits. We have work to do."

Dirk glared at Caliborn as Jake frowned and tilted his head.

"Get a move on, fuckwads!" 

Dirk felt Jake flinch and shift off him. He grumbled and rose to his feet. "How do you expect us to move in these, dumbass," he said, motioning to the silvery metal that surrounded his ankles and the chains attached that snaked down to heavy metal balls.

Caliborn grinned, "oh, you'll get used to it."

Dirk snorted in anger before Caliborn snatched Jake away. He held Jake close to him as if he was showing off his latest catch. Jake struggled to get free and made frustrated noises of protest. "Jake!" Dirk growled at Caliborn and launched himself at him. 

Caliborn shook his head and did the same with a finger. "Tisk, tisk, tisk." He said as what felt like millions of tinny needles went up Dirk's legs. His knees buckled in and he fell to the floor, panting. 

"Dirk!" Jake said, worried. Caliborn pressed a hand to Jake's mouth in order to silence him. Jake struggled and tried to escape Caliborn. He grumbled and that's when Jake noticed the small gray remote in his hand. Jake bit Caliborn's hand and he yelped in surprise. Caliborn drew his hand back and pressed the button on the remote. Jake screamed in pain and tried slumping down to the floor, but Caliborn's arm prevented him from doing almost anything.

Jake kicked at Caliborn before he pressed the button again. This time, the shock was much stronger. It rushed to Jake's head and made him want to gag. His vision was fuzzy even with his glasses on. He couldn't move his limbs anymore and it scared him. He felt his eyelids drop even though he wasn't tired. 

Caliborn smirked and started tugging Jake out of the room. Dirk tried getting up but fell to his knees. Jake opened his mouth to speak. At first, all that came out was an airy squeak. Then his voice came, "let… me… go." Caliborn snorted and continued to drag Jake along. "D…irk…" 

Dirk coughed and watched with worried eyes as Jake left the room. The lights went off, and the door closed with a slam. Dirk was alone.

Dirk was terrified of being alone.

Will he die that way?


	11. Chapter 11

Dirk panted in the darkness and held his knees close to his chest. Each second felt like a minute, each minute felt like an hour, and each hour felt like a day. He felt like he was going to drown in his fear. "Jake…" he whispered longingly.

He shivered against the cold floor and buried his face in his knees. He started mumbling to himself. He mumbled to the silence. He mumbled to the darkness. He mumbled to the loneliness. A loud squeak. The hinges on the heavy metal door were moving, slowly moving. 

Dirk looked up as Jake was roughly pushed into the room. Despite his restraints, he ran to Jake. Jake collapsed into Dirk's arms, shivering with fear. His skin was cold and he swallowed hard with each breath. The door was still open so Dirk could see the big bruises on Jake's arms and legs. 

Dirk was about to ask what happened but stopped himself when he saw Caliborn. He turned Jake away from him protectively. Caliborn sneered and set threw a box down at them.

Dirk glared at the box and looked up at Caliborn to watch him leave. Jake sighed softly and continued with his odd breathing. Dirk took a deep breath. "What did he do to you?"

Jake opened his eyes. "He raped me…"Dirk growled. He hated Caliborn more than ever now. Jake closed his eyes and buried his face into Dirk's shoulder. "… check the box…" Jake whispered.

Dirk frowned as Jake took staggering steps beck. Jake tripped slightly over his shackles and let out a raspy squeak. Dirk rushed to catch him. He felt Jake press his nose and lips to his chest and pant with fear as he shook furiously. Dirk sat down with Jake on his lap and scooted the box closer to him. 

Dirk hesitantly opened the box. Inside there was a small lantern with three refills, a thin blanket, two ripped pillows, possibly stale bread, cheese, four bottles of water, and some dried meat. The matches were tucked away in a small corner. Dirk lit the lantern and was able to make out his surroundings. He could finally get a good look at Jake.

Jake's hair was matted and his eyes were dull. The bruises were small but they were enough to build rage inside of Dirk. There were dark spots around Jake's ankles were the shackles lay. Probably from the electric shocks that were created. 

Dirk set down a pillow on the floor and gently set Jake's head down on it so he was laying down. He pulled the blanket over Jake's shivering body and started to divide the food up so they would have enough for a couple of days. Jake nibbled on the bread and continued to shiver. 

Dirk grabbed a small portion of food before he set Jake's head oh his lap. Jake curled up and was able to find a bit of happiness. He sighed softly, "it wasn't as bad as you might think but I know that it will gradually get worse… he didn't go for my privates… though he did touch them. He kept my clothes on, but I don't know how long his courtesy will last…"   
Dirk nodded slightly, "I'll find a way so we can both be free again," he whispered. 

Jake nodded, "I know you will. I'll try my hardest as well. I love you, Dirk Strider."

"I love you too," Dirk leaned down to kiss Jake's forehead, "Jake English."

Jake was able to form a small smile as Dirk started to run his fingers through Jake's hair. Jake allowed himself to fall asleep on Dirk's lap. Soon, Dirk's eyelids started to fall. He blew out the lantern and grabbed the pillow and tucked it under his head. He fell asleep with Jake on his chest again. 

He didn't care what time is was. He and Jake needed the rest. 

~ ~ ~

Dirk woke up when Jake started to stir. He reached down and stroked the brunette's hair again. Jake shifted to a comfortable position and felt like he would melt into Dirk's arms.

Jake slowly woke up a few minutes later. He straddled Dirk and gazed into his eyes. Dirk smiled softly and let him. 

Jake leaned down slowly and pressed his lips to Dirk's. Dirk pulled Jake closer as Jake prodded Dirk's lips with his tongue. Dirk shivered and allowed Jake to access his mouth. Jake pressed a hand to Dirk's chest, telling him not to do anything. Dirk whimpered a little as he resisted the urge to intertwine his tongue with Jake's. Jake slowly started sliding his tongue over Dirk's teeth which caused him to shiver. 

He explored every area of Dirk's mouth until he slipped his tongue back into his mouth to pant. Dirk did the same until they could both continue. After a while, Dirk started to cry. Jake didn't need to ask why, he knew all too well why. He hated why. 

Jake slowly broke their kiss and kept his lips on Dirk's. "Caliborn won't change anything." Jake pulled away to look into Dirk's eyes. He waited patiently until Dirk removed his arm form his eyes. Jake placed his hands on Dirk's cheeks with a soft smile. "He won't - /can't/ - take me away from you. Nor you from I." 

Dirk tried to stop crying but couldn't. He felt pathetic, but he needed to. He needed to get out all of the loneliness, all of the anger, all of the frustration, all of the pain. He gathered a breath and managed to stop the tears. "I love you." He breathed out.

Jake smiled and kissed Dirk's forehead. "I love you too. I always will."

There was a loud click. The bright lights came on, almost blinding Dirk. The door opened. Caliborn growled and stalked over to the two boys. Dirk and Jake ignored him completely. Dirk leaned up and kissed Jake softly.

Caliborn gasped how /dare/ they make out in his presence. "Get up." He hissed, grabbing the remote from his pocket. When they refused to stop, Caliborn pressed the button. Dirk and Jake screamed in agony. Caliborn grinned as Jake fell to the side, shivering. 

He walked up to Dirk and kicked his side. Dirk coughed and glared at Caliborn with burning hatred. Caliborn sneered and grabbed the collar of Dirk's shirt. "Get. The fuck. Up." 

Jake watched Dirk get up. He didn't look like he was obeying though. No, Dirk looked defiant, rebellious. That made Jake smile a little. Dirk smiled softly and reassuringly at Jake. It was unspoken, but Jake knew what Dirk was trying to tell him; "I'll be fine. He can't take me away from you. He can't /really/ hurt me." 

Jake dipped his head, acknowledging Dirk's words. Caliborn slapped Dirk hard. Jake's eyes widened at how red the mark was. He could see everyone of Caliborn's fingers now red on Dirk's cheek. If Dirk felt pain, he didn't let it show. All Dirk did was glare at Caliborn's red eyes. 

Caliborn growled and roughly took Dirk's arm. He roughly yanked Dirk out of the room and away from Jake. The lights went off. Now it was his turn to be alone.

Caliborn took Dirk to a dark room that smelled almost of blood. Shivers ran down his spine though the air was warm and thick. Caliborn started to laugh his crazed laugh. The lights went on. Dirk's breath caught.

He stood

In a torture chamber.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about the shortness of this chapter. Xb I sorta wanted to leave you guys at a cliff hanger. I know! I'm cruel! Anyway, I promise the next chapter will be longer and hopefully a bit more interesting?

Dirk held his ground. He knew it would be like this. He expected this. Still, he couldn't help but be stunned at the fact. 

Caliborn grinned "oh, this'll be fun." He giggled, "this'll be real fun!"

Dirk was pushed into the direction of a thick metal stake. Chains lined it's sides with cuffs at the end. The metal was rusted with few specs of peeking black that used to cover it. Few blood stains were still settled on its base. Dirk looked around. There was a table in the center of the room that was empty aside from thick leather straps. The other table was covered in tools and weapons and what looked like cut out flesh. 

Dirk shivered at the sight. What was going to happen to him remained a mystery but he had some clue. He wasn't going to get cut open. Not now at least. 

Caliborn took Dirk's wrists. Dirk tried wrenching his arms free, but a small kick behind the knees made him fall to the floor. Caliborn quickly chained Dirk to the thick pole of red and black and pressed Dirk's cheek to it. "Jake /will/ be mine. You won't get him back now." Dirk thought he could hear a soft hiss, like a snake, as Caliborn's tongue passed over his teeth. "Soon, I'll have a wedding arranged. Soon, you'll be gone. Soon, you'll watch helplessly as Jake suffers until his last breath is let out." 

Dirk's eyes widened but he didn't dare speak. Caliborn would not have the joy of hearing his voice wobble as if it was on a tightrope. Caliborn pulled some chains and Dirk's cheek and chest was pressed to the pole. He couldn't move his head. He half wanted to look at what Calliborn was grabbing, but all he sensed was the odor of blood, the sweat on his palms, and the soft sliding noises that came along with Caliborn's footsteps.

Dirk closed his eyes. He heard the faint sound of leather shifting on Caliborn's elbow and shoulder as he drew his arm back. The air split. A loud 'crack' followed as Dirk was hit by three leather ropes. Out of breath, he gasped and chocked for air. Caliborn giggled and continued to strike Dirk's back. He didn't dare scream as he felt his flesh and shirt rip.

"You fool!" He hear Caliborn say over the ringing in his ears. He wouldn't scream. He refused. He would not give Caliborn that reward. "You won't ever have him back! I'll take him permanently!" 

Dirk closed his eyes tightly. He wouldn't cry, he wouldn't cry. Dirk shook his head in refusal as another bone rattling blow made contact with his back, creating more gashes in fabric and skin. He felt his blood make a steady stream to his torso. 

Dirk bit his lip. He would not scream. He would not speak. He would not cry. He will never hand Jake over. Caliborn laughed, "let's see just how long you can keep that up!" 

Dirk gasped and swallowed air whenever he could. He clenched his fists, wanting to stop the pain. No result. The pain came in sharp waves. He tried to think of music and Jake, but each thought was broken by the piercing whip which struck three times all at once. 

There seemed to be no end to the pain. He was drowning in an endless void of it. Dark clouds swarmed around him. Each time the whip hit, his cheek and chest would get scraped by the decaying metal. 

It seemed like days until Caliborn stopped. Dirk was freed from his restraints. He fell limply onto the ground with no strength to pull himself back up. Caliborn grumbled and grabbed the back of Dirk's shirt collar. 

Dirk felt himself get dragged across the stone floor. He closed his eyes and awaited for his arrival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and thank you to all who have viewed this and to those people who left kudos! I really appreciate it and please feel free to comment your opinion or things that you might like to see in my next work X3


	13. Chapter 13

Jake looked up and rubbed his eyes once the thick door to his and Dirk's cell opened. At first, the only one he saw was Caliborn. Jake growled at him. "Where is Dirk?" He demanded. 

Caliborn grinned, "I don't take orders from a man whore." He sneered.

Jake glared at him, "I am /not/ a man whore."

Caliborn rolled his eyes and dragged Dirk to their small area. Jake gasped at the lump of read and peach. Dirk lay still and on the cold floor with only his slowly lifting torso to show that he was still alive. 

 

Caliborn chuckled and left as Jake quickly made his way over to Dirk's side. Jake forced himself to calm down as he looked at Dirk's back. He got a bottle of water from the box along with a pillow. He took off the pillowcase and placed the pillow under Dirk's head. Jake folded the pillowcase and placed it under Dirk's chin and mouth. 

Dirk opened his eyes a bit to see Jake with a worried expression as he worked. Dirk closed his eyes again with a soft groan. "Open your mouth for me, sweetie." He heard Jake say. That made him smile a little as he opened his dried lips some. Jake opened the bottle of water and poured a small trickle of water into Dirk's mouth.

Dirk happily accepted the cold liquid. He grunted to show that he was finished. Jake put the bottle away and got the now damp cloth from under Dirk’s chin. Jake spread it out over the wounds on Dirk’s back. He heard Dirk whimper with pain and winced at the noise. "I'm sorry, Dirk," he whispered. Dirk shook his head and curled up slightly. Jake frowned, "you must be freezing!" He said as he got some bread and brought the blanket over. 

Dirk let Jake fret over him as he tried to rest his aching body. He groaned as Jake had him sit up so he could lay the blanket down underneath him. Jake stroked Dirk's hair affectionately as he fed him small pieces of bread. Dirk chewed lazily on the food until a small groan escaped him. "I'll be fine Jake… just let me sleep…" he mumbled. Jake frowned but complied. He put the bread away but kept at Dirk's hair. Dirk smiled a little and let his exhaustion take over. It drowned him like a deep ocean and swallowed him up. 

Jake let out a soft sigh after a while and stopped running his fingers through Dirk's hair. He got some jerky and started nibbling on it as he watched Dirk's flank rise and fall. Jake let out a soft sigh. "Dirk… it'll be over soon…" he whispered, wishing he knew if it was true. Dirk smiled a little in his sleep. Jake guessed a part of Dirk either knew or understood what he was saying. He wiped Dirk's scratched cheek a little and switched out the pillowcase for a newly damp one. Dirk's face scrunched up slightly until Jake kissed his cheek. He blew out the lantern and curled up close beside Dirk. Jake fell into a deep cloud of sleep.

He was roused by his name being called over and over. Finally, when the voice grew frantic, he groaned and reached up slightly only to feel a torso. 

"Thank god!" Said the voice before a warm kiss was pressed to his lips. Jake frowned before realizing that it was Dirk. When the kiss was broken, Jake wiggled back and sat up a little. 

"What is it, Dirk?" 

"Caliborn came earlier… he threatened me on your marriage…" 

Jake frowned, "marriage? He wouldn't! He couldn't! I won't ever let him!" Jake panted with anger and frustration of not being able to do anything about it.

"It's in five weeks…" 

Jake growled, "if he manages, I /will/ go back to you. He won't be able to confine me forever."

Dirk frowned, "but what if he does?"

"Dirk… you would never loose hope so quickly…"

"That's because I've never had the chance to get you taken away from me. I've never had the possibility of dying. What will I do when-"

"I'll find a way out." Jake cut Dirk off like a knife blade. "We /will/ escape."

"How? This place is a big ass fucking cave!"

"Next time Caliborn picks one of us up… I'll figure out the details later…"

Dirk nodded slightly. He trusted Jake. He just didn't know weather they would get out alive or not.

~ ~ ~ 

The next three weeks were spent huddled close together in the darkness as they waited for Caliborn's return. Aside from dropping off boxes of food and lantern refills every week or so, he never came. Dirk's wounds started to heal, forming nasty scars that scored his back. Whenever Jake asked if they hurt or bothered him he would just shrug and say something like: 'scars are cool.' Afterwards, Jake would always kiss each one softly. He would start at Dirk's hips and slowly make his way up until he met Dirk's neckline. That's when Dirk would pull him into a kiss that seemed to slice through the darkness. 

Despite where they were, Dirk was happy. Every time they kissed, he could feel that Jake was happy too. Yeah, they would escape. 

Now, Dirk was starting to realize how skinny they had gotten. Not just because of the lack of food, but also because of the lack of physical activity and mobility caused by the shackles. The thought had never occurred to Dirk until now; would they be able to escape fast enough with such restraints? 

Dirk guessed that it was winter because of the sudden drafts of cold wind that would blow between the cracks of the door. His shirt now lay over the once shivering Jake who's head was on his lap. Dirk wouldn't lie, he was a bit cold, but Jake was providing enough warmth for him. Besides, his shirt was too torn apart to wear anymore.

He played with Jake's hair as he imagined their escape. He played the thought over and over again until a thought came to him: 'what if Caliborn has henchmen? Surely he does. Or some sort of security mechanism.' He shivered. That just made their escape so much harder.

As if reading his thoughts, Jake wrapped his arms around Dirk's waist comfortingly. Jake curled up even more to sort of wrap himself around Dirk. That forced a smile to Dirk's lips. He gave Jake a soft kiss to the cheek which made Jake smile too. 

Jake soon woke up to a smiling Dirk. He leaned up and touched his lips to Dirk's. Jake let himself imagine that they were back in the comfort of their warm house as their lips brushed together. Dirk almost pulled away when Jake pulled him closer, he didn't want to go back to the cave. He wanted to let his mind to stay at home with Dirk. 

Dirk didn't want to, but he had to try to pull away again. This time Jake let him with a soft whine. Dirk took in many gulps of air to soothe his screaming lungs. Jake covered his mouth, "s-sorry!"

Dirk chuckled softly and shook his head, "it's alright, Jake."

Jake smiled slightly and wrapped his arms around Dirk before wrapping the blanket around him too. "You'll catch a cold!"

Dirk laughed, "you're such a worry wort."

Jake grumbled and sat on Dirk's lap before he curled up against his chest. Dirk lifted Jake's chin to kiss him again. 

After several minutes of kissing and possibly touching, they started to eat loaves of bread with dried meat and stale cheese. Jake sighed softly and looked up into Dirk's eyes. Dirk seemed to notice because he looked back into Jake's. "What is it?"

Jake shook his head but heals his gaze, "it's just… I feel safer when I look at your eyes…" 

Dirk nodded a bit and let Jake stare with a thoughtful smile. Jake had enough hope. Dirk could see it. So why didn't he? Why /couldn't/ he? He knew he should. He knew he should have faith that he and Jake could be free again. But it just didn't seem possible to him. Not now. Not with the possibility of death peering over their shoulders, it's hot breath whispering against their ears, making the hairs on the back of their necks stand on end with anticipation and fear. Jake seemed so innocent. He shouldn't have been here. He shouldn't have been the one to get assaulted by Slick. He shouldn't be Caliborn's main target to lead to Dirk's heart. He shouldn't be the one who can twist Dirk so many times that it hurts him everywhere. Worst part was, Dirk could do the same to Jake. Jake should be with someone who can't hurt him in such a way. 

Dirk's thoughts were interrupted by a soft and gentle kiss from Jake. No, Jake was happy. Even being touched and tortured by another's hands, he was still happy just with the thought that Dirk was with him through it all. Jake had someone to return to.

So he was happy.


	14. Chapter 14

It was now the fourth week. Dirk's thoughts were crazy with the fact that the terrible "celebration" was drawing near. His dreams, if he happen to have any, were now nightmares of Jake being hidden away from him. Last night, Dirk had a dream of wandering in an endless pit of black as Jake's screams almost ripped his soul out with terror and dread. 

If he did manage to find Jake, it would be worse though. He could see Jake lying on the floor. He wouldn't move. Blood was pooled around him and his eyes rolled back in his head. Caliborn was crouched near Jake's abdomen and whenever Dirk would approach to try and save Jake, he could see Jake's spilt guts. Caliborn would be snacking on them with completely black eyes. Dirk would watch in horror until Caliborn offered him Jake's still beating heart, his hand scarlet from Jake's blood. Dirk could feel his own heart quicken, his blood pounding in his ears. He saw Jake's heart that was in Caliborn's blood soaked hand pick up to the same speed. He watched frozen in horror as Caliborn laughed like a maniac. Even more so than usual.

He woke up with a start and quickly looked over at Jake. Jake was stroking his hair with a curious gaze. Dirk was a panting and sweating mess. His knuckles were white from clenching the thin, scratchy blanket too hard. Dirk brought a shaky hand up and wiped his forehead with the back of his hand and continued to pant heavily. 

"It's okay," Jake whispered, "I'm still here." He kissed Dirk's hot cheek with a soft smile. Dirk took a shaky breath and closed his eyes with a small nod. Jake curled up again and wrapped his arms around Dirk's shirtless torso, mindful of the scars on Dirk's back. Dirk didn't seem to care about the scars though. He shifted and leaned against Jake some. 

Jake smiled and rested his forehead on Dirk's back. Jake closed his eyes, hoping to get a bit more rest before his stomach begged for food which he knew wound be soon. Dirk couldn't sleep though. The dream kept swirling in his mind vividly. He knew it would come back. He felt it. He placed his hands on Jake's arms and never took them away. He didn't want them to go cold. He didn't want Jake to be a lifeless lump on the floor beside him. He tried to focus on the warm breath that was on his back. In… out… in…, it continued until it slowed a bit, showing that Jake had fallen asleep. Dirk shifted a bit and watched Jake's chest rise and fall. He smiled slightly and leaned up a bit to take Jake's hand from underneath him. He held Jake's hand between both of his own. 'I'll get you out, Jake,' he thought over and over. 

Jake woke up a bit later feeling hungry and slightly refreshed from his nap. Dirk smiled at him and kissed Jake's ring finger. Jake blushed and pulled the box of food closer so he could split bread, cheese, and jerky with Dirk. They ate in silence with shared kisses on cheeks, foreheads, and noses. A couple of minutes passed. They were spent chatting on past lives. Safe lives. 

Then came the blinding white lights. 

The blinding white lights. 

The lights weren't the only thing that came.

After about a month of rest and confinement,

Caliborn came with the lights. 

~ ~ ~

Dirk held Jake close to his chest to protect him from the bright lights. Dirk closed his eyes, but it still wasn't enough. He wished he had his shades to block out the harsh light because his eyelids didn't do very much. Dirk could feel Jake shiver with fear as Dirk held him closer. He didn't need eyes to know that Caliborn was looming over them both. 

"Get up you shits." He spat at them.

Dirk only held Jake closer. He wasn't about to give him up. Not to Caliborn. Not to anyone. Sharp pains hit the boys' legs. They screamed in pain but didn't let go of each other. The voltage only increased from the shackles a around their ankles. Jake squirmed in Dirk's arms and wrapped his arms even tighter around Dirk. 

"Don't let go," Jake pleaded. 

Caliborn grew frustrated, his patience wearing thin. He pulled a metal chain out of his bag and fingered the end of it which was shaped like a shackle but with a larger circumference. He opened the loop and clamped it around Jake's neck. A perfect fit. Jake's eyes widened as he felt the cold metal around his throat. Caliborn turned off the electric shocks. He grabbed the chain and gave it a hard tug. 

Jake chocked on the thick metal as he was roughly pulled away from Dirk's grip. He squirmed and tried to find a way to open the… leash. "Jake!" Dirk called in shock. Caliborn was now dragging the brunette over the stone floor. He squirmed and tried to wriggle free but all the metal did was press his throat in uncomfortably. 

Dirk staggered to his feet but fell again. The pain from the electricity was still pulsing through him, feeling alive. "Dirk!" Jake called helplessly, his voice odd from his vocal chords being pressed together. Dirk's mind cleared up a bit so he could now think straight without a constant buzz. The escape plan! Of course! All he needed to do was to follow Caliborn, free Jake, and find a way out. However, following Caliborn unnoticed would be an extremely difficult task with the shackles. He looked up. Jake was now crying hot tears of rage, frustration, and fear of what was to come next. 

This was Dirk's chance. Caliborn's back was completely turned against him. He picked up both metal spheres and crawled silently with one hand. This might have been easy for someone else, but Dirk had lost a lot of muscle in the past four weeks. Now, his arm shook with his weight and sweat beaded on his forehead. He only hoped that the chains were pulled far enough so that they wouldn't make a sound. 

His blood pounded through his ears until he could feel his blood pulsing through his entire body. Everything went by so slowly, but it was going too fast. Way too fast. The door seemed a mile away though it was only a few feet. Dirk was near Jake now. He saw Jake flash him a small smile before continuing his struggle, but now it was to not seem suspicious. Dirk stayed behind Jake for the entire transition from one room to another. 

Dirk was caught by surprise when he was grabbed by the arm and thrown to one side. He slid a bit on the floor and opened new, stinging wounds. Dirk winced in pain and looked over at Jake who was being pulled / chocked to some shackles that hung down from the ceiling. Caliborn started laughing again and Dirk saw Jake's face get taken over by fear of what was to come. 

Caliborn stopped laughing to squish Jake's cheeks with his thumb on one and the rest of his fingers on the other. "You know, Jake, I've known you for too long. Way too long. Well, I can't necessarily say that it was me, now can I? No. You've known my sister, Calliope." 

Jake gasped in astonishment. He had forgotten of Caliborn and how he would bully his sister and all of her friends when they came over. Jake knew the name sounded familiar! 

Caliborn continued with his story, "you see, I've always been in love with you, Jake. I knew that once Dirk moved in that I'd have no chance. Him and his mysterious behavior, his spiky blonde hair, his golden eyes, and oh, of course! A reason for everyone to show their sympathy because of his parents that died! And after, his brother died too! I wasn't about to let him take /my/ crush after how long I had been waiting. So, I went ahead and faked that my sister's death was his fault! After that, he was forced to leave and boy, did I like that. Though, I was kind enough to make it so that he wouldn't go to jail, but I had forgotten that now there was no reason for you to come over anymore. So now," Caliborn let go of Jake's face before attaching him to the ceiling shackles and whispering hotly in his ear, "I'm going to take you for myself."

~ ~ ~

Dirk's eyes widened, "no…" he whispered as he heard the words. 

Jake squirmed and kicked at Caliborn from where he was. Caliborn shook his head and got out a black remote. He pressed a button on it and the chains traveled closer to the ceiling, leaving Jake on his toes. He squeaked and struggled a little to stay standing. Caliborn glanced over his shoulder at Dirk who was looking at what was happening with wide, scared eyes. He laughed as Dirk tried to stand but fell due to the shocks from earlier. Dirk yelled out Jake's name in frustration right before Caliborn shocked him again in what felt like the highest setting. 

"Dirk!" Jake screamed as he tried to wriggle free. New tears now emerged from the corners of his eyes as he watched Dirk get tortured by the electricity, furious because he couldn't do anything about it. His breath caught as Caliborn turned to face him. He knew what was in store. It was obvious. Jake tried even harder to escape from the shackles at the thought. 

Caliborn sighed and gave Jake a short shock. Jake yelped in surprise and squirmed even more. Caliborn grabbed Jake from under the chin again and attempted a rough kiss. Jake completely refused and used one leg to try and push Caliborn away from him. 

"Cooperate or the blond dies a slow and painful death. I promise I'll get you front row seats."

"That's the most cliché thing I've ever heard." Jake spat.

Caliborn grinned, "it might be so, but I never break a promise."

Jake growled. What other choice did he have but to share tongues with such a demon? Then Caliborn sighed, "but I can't force you… no, not yet. We can save that for later," he crawled his hands up Jake's partly torn shirt, "I have a better idea." 

Jake sucked in a breath and shivered at how cold and terrible Caliborn's hands felt. Even on his toes, Caliborn was much taller and without question, much more powerful. He heard Caliborn giggle an awful and evil giggle. His hands trailed to Jake's zipper. 

"No! Stop it!" He cried as more tears came from his eyes, "please stop! I don't love you Caliborn! Just stop!"

Caliborn ignored him and tugged it down. Dirk coughed but was unable to make much sound because of his strained vocal cords. Caliborn smirked and licked his lips as he undid the button to Jake’s shorts as well. He slipped the shorts down just enough. Jake was struggling in his restraints, but Caliborn didn’t dare let him go. No, Jake would stay with him weather he liked it or not. He waited too long just to see Jake. He had lost everything for this simple pleasure even though it was all his fault that he had. 

Dirk’s blood was boiling of pure anger and frustration. Jake was screaming his name and pleading for Caliborn to stop, but he couldn’t hear any of that. All he heard were voices. Muffled and blurred voices. His adrenaline was pulsing through his veins, and with each move Caliborn made, the pulse only grew stronger. Now, Caliborn had his pants partly down and was ready to insert himself into Jake. Dirk took advantage of his turned back to shakily stand. Jake’s underwear was being slowly pulled down. 

Dirk grabbed a loose lead pipe that had been on the floor beside him. Caliborn was giggling loudly now as he slowly revealed Jake to his eyes. Dirk took slow steps of rage and boiling hatred towards his enemy, his shackles scraping the floor. Caliborn didn’t seem to notice at first because of the volume of his giggles, but once Dirk got close enough, he spun to face him with a shocked expression. Dirk hit him on the side with added force. He had no clue where he got such strength fore he had been doing nothing but huddling up in an empty space with Jake, it was just there. 

Caliborn staggered to the side with a loud ‘oof’ that pleased Dirk. Caliborn growled at him “you fucker” he hissed. Dirk didn’t seem to care, he hit Caliborn again in the gut. Then on the ribs. Then he hit him on the leg, arm, shoulder, and finally, head. Caliborn fell to the side with a thump that filled the whole cavern. Jake took in giant gulps of air and let out gasps of relief. He smiled at Dirk who released him.

Jake hugged Dirk tightly and took a deep breath of him. “I love you,” he whispered.

Dirk shifted so he was facing Jake who was giving him a soft smile. Dirk returned the gesture and gave Jake a soft kiss which he happily returned. 

When they pulled apart, Dirk took Caliborn’s phone and found out where they were before calling the cops. They took a scan of the place and rewarded both the boys for finding the criminal. Dirk and Jake decided to move away from the city where they had experienced so much trauma. 

Jake decided to become an author and Dirk became an artist and engineer. They both lived regular lives again, and whenever Jake looked into Dirk’s golden eyes, he still felt like the safest person in the world. Yeah, they were happy.


End file.
